If We Lived In An Anime World
by EtsukoNino
Summary: Your basic daily routine if we lived in an anime world....
1. Chapter 1

Have your talking cat wake you up, ignore him

Take a shower, then brush and comb your hair which has a strange color and style

Watch the news (anime)

Go outside to get the newspaper(shonen jump)

Say hi to the neighbors, Hao(shaman king), Vegeta(DBZ) and Hiei(Yu Yu Hakusho)

Dodge several deathblows

Go to school wearing a skimpy skirt or stiff blazer boys uniform

Avoid running into highschool gangs(and hot gang leaders) and their evil digimon

How cute! A stray pikachu! You try to pet it but it shocks you, burning you to a crisp

You see your crush, and bump into him.

You watch your crush turn into a rat from the zodiac.

You ask your shinobi teacher for a retest by trying to act sexy around him/her, but he/she freezes you in place with a talisman;

At lunch, skip lunch and have a yu-gi-oh! card battle in the shadow realm

Oh look! your opponent(s) soul goes bye-bye!

Avoid demons on your walk home

You stop by a new restraunt with some friends

You have fries and a milkshake while listening asking your friend how her boyfriend is doing in Feudal Japan.

You arrive at home in one piece and on time.

Avoid all the death traps your family has set up so you could be the next Phantom Thief Dark

Eat dinner, which is thankfully cooked by your brother. You don't know it but he knows about the talking stuffed animal in your room!

Go to your room, you study your brains out so you can get into Tokyo University

Say g'night to your pet hamster.(you have no idea what he does when your not home!)

You sleep and you have dreams about what your brother is doing.


	2. Surviving Tuesday

**Part Two: Surviving Tuesday**

Your alarm clock goes off, you throw a giant stuffed frog at it and wake up.

Ah! You're gonna be late, so you stuff toast in your mouth and run out the door.

Sadly, you lack the ability to eat and run at the same time, so you trip halfway out the door.

One your way to school, you see many lowly spirits stealing energy from the weak.

Feeling its your duty to destroy all evil, your suck up those evil souls with a mirror.

You get to school. Damn. You're late, so you stand in the halls carrying buckets of water.

You look outside your window and see a giant demon. You see many girls dressed in sailor suits fighting off the monster.

You swear, you saw your cat yelling advice at the sailor scouts.

The sound of running is heard, and a boy runs towards you.

He doesn't see you standing their with the buckets of water and runs into you.

The buckets fall on the boy, splashing him with water.

Suddenly the boy turns into a very pretty girl. You think, what the fuck?

The boy runs off to avoid getting chased by a scarey girl.

At recess, you watch a blonde haired kid getting picked on by the school president.

A white haired boy shows up and goes beserk on the president. Oh no, he's gone Black...

With much trouble, you survive the school day.

You go home riding a nimbus cloud.

In the anime world, finals are always next week, so study harder!

Next door, your neighbors are playing dodge ball with gold balls with red stars...when a giant dragon comes up and grants their wishes.

You finish writing your history essay on, 'The Shaman Tournament.'

You go to sleep and dream of a Pegasus.


	3. Wednesday Issues

**Wednesday Issues**

Your old friend hops in through your window, and wakes you up by snapping the covers off of you.

Sit down at the table and look at your breakfast of rice and soy sauce

You hear your mom asking if you can use tar as a substitute for soy sauce.

You head to school on time for once, and you get abducted by some strange samurai.

One of the samurai place some freakish hypnosis on you. You're paralyzed completely! You can't even breathe!

An awesome red haired samurai, bearing a cross shaped scar on his cheek, appears and fights off your kidnappers.

You're able to break through the hypnosis and survive.

You want to thank the samurai, but he's gone.

So now you're late for school again...

You get a detention for being late for the 3rd time this week.

You stay after school, and----holy---! o.o

There are some very hot girls/guys in detention with you!

Sadly, they all happen to be in gangs.

One girl, Arisa Uotani, has a metal pipe...with blood on it!

The silence is killing you...someone talk!

The next thing you know, you're caught in the center of an all out gang war.

You make it out alive...barely.

You run into a strange girl, who is searching for a man that smells of sunflowers.

The girl's two body guards give you weird looks.

They're pretty weird themselves. That guy with the crazy hair and outfit...is he a real samurai? oO

You make it home, in perfect condition.

Your mom throws an energy blast at you because she's so happy your home.

Try to sleep. beat up a shinigami who says its your turn to die (yami no matsuei)

You sleep peacefully now.


	4. Its Just a Thursday

**Chapter 4 : Its just a Thursday...**

Kyah! You're gonna be late to school!

You decide to take short cut going through a forest.

You stepped on a flower...but your afraid it will die so you stay near it to keep it alive.

A little boy appears in the forest and asks for your hand.

He uses "leafe" to bring the flower back to life.

You wake up surrounded by seven guys. This is too weird...

These guys want you to become the next Pretear! What the hell? o.O

You leave. God, this world is full of weirdoes.

So you get to school on time! But barely...

While changing classes, you run into a guy, and you drop your school books.

Both of you kneel down to get it. But you happen to look into each others eyes.

Out of no where, a girl flies at the boy, covering his eyes and glaring.

She tells you not to look into young master's eyes! young...master? oO

Dangit, you can't help it...your heart is beating and you can't get this boy out of your mind. Are you...in love?

All day long, you can't get him out of your mind.

You see him kissing that one girl. You get very jealous.

An evil affinity comes out of you in the form of...a Jigglypuff?

Ooh. I'm scared. -sarcasm-

The girl ends up being a faerie and erases all memory of the incident .

You have a freakishly calm day after that.

School is over, you have to hurry home before it gets dark.

Rouge samurai will attack you if you stay out late.

A demon possesses you friend so you turn into a Super Saiyan to save her while wearing a lame disguise

Surprisingly, no one recognizes you so you send that incredibly hot demon to hell!

You get home, and pass out on the couch. What a day!


	5. THANK GOD ITS FRIDAY!

**Chapter Five: THANK GOD ITS FRIDAY!**

You don't wake up, so your demon friend burst in with chainsaws, knives, guns, and strange demon torture devices.

You decide to take small detour to school.

You jump into a well near your family shrine and appear somewhere near your school.

If you ignore the fact a giant centipede and hair monster attacked you in the well, the voyage was pretty safe.

Go to class, you have a test! (going up against another student)

You have your sword, you'll think you'll do fine...but Ed(Fullmetal Alchemist) turns it into an alarm clock.

You fail the test, you ask your teacher for a second chance, but he(Sesshou-Maru), scares you so you go to lunch instead

You fight evil demons from the negaverse(sailor moon)

You to your locker, and watch ten thousand love letters fall out

Go to another class and get a 20 on a subject your normally good at.

Damn...today you have gym.

Shit...what kind of evil, barbaric sport is this! Even goblins have more class then this! Who was the evil sorcerer that created dodge ball!

BAM! You get hit in the face by a dodge ball.

ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS IS JEALOUS OF YOUR GOOD LOOKS!

You end up beating up a senior because, you are a very skilled fighter.

School is over.

What joy...a talking ground hog is chasing you.

You kick the ground hog and it yells: "Oh look! There's my shadow, enjoy six more weeks of winter bitches!" And disappears...

You arrive home.

You would rather enjoy yourself, but you have finals AND Tokyo University to prepare for!

You go to sleep hugging your pet moogle.

kupoh!

**------------------**

**Chapter 5 already...this is how you know i have no life...**


End file.
